And Others
by Lel Vagor
Summary: Legolas has mysteriously disappeared...dun dun dun. Part 4....read part 2 first!
1. Year One: Ellowyn's 5th Birthday

****

A/N - yeahyeahyeah, before ya'll get on my back, I know that this is part 4 and not part 1. I was trying to write part 1 and my heart or my head or whatever just wasn't into it. So I started part 4, and here you have chapter 1 of part 4! Note: this is taking part just after his disappearance, but it is starting out the years that he's gone. Don't ask, its really confusing, but it's the way its gonna be!

One more note - In my little universe (its quite nice, by the way,) they celebrate birthdays as we do (although in Tolkien's little universe they were probably nonexistent.) Deal with it please - this is why its call fanFICTION. Thankies much! =)

Yet one more note - I am so sorry. I have changed the title and the rating to my part to. It was originally called "Believing" and was rated G in the General. Now it is called "Believe" and is rated PG - but the category is still general. My fault, I am so so so so so sorry!!!!

Now on with the story.

Ellowyn leaned over the table to look at the cake with five glowing candles on it. Arwen smiled at her and pulled her hair back so that it would not catch on fire. "Make a wish and blow out the candles," she gently urged.

Ellowyn closed her eyes for a moment, then took a deep breath and blew out the candles. She smiled and looked up at Arwen. "If I tell you what I wished for," she asked quietly, "will it still come true?"

"I think so," Arwen said. She knelt down next to Ellowyn's chair so that the tiny child could be easily heard - for although an elf's hearing is exceptional, Ellowyn was a very quiet child. "What is it that you wished for?" she whispered.

"I wished…I wished that Ata* and Aragorn would come back soon." Ellowyn's lower lip trembled slightly. "They will come back, right Arwen? My Ata will come back?"

Arwen pulled Ellowyn into a hug. "Yes Ellowyn, they will come back. I can't say how and I don't know when, but they will come back."

"Promise?" Ellowyn asked, he voice slightly muffled as she buried her face in Arwen's shoulder.

"I promise," Arwen replied. She pulled back and tucked Ellowyn's hair behind her ears. As she wiped away the tiny tears trickling down Ellowyn's face, as well as he own, she said, "How about we stop thinking such sad thoughts and you open your gifts? I think that you will enjoy them."

"Ok…" Ellowyn agreed, her voice trailing off slightly. She hopped off her chair and allowed Arwen to take her hand and lead her to the garden where her presents had been placed.

Arwen down in a chair and said, "You may choose which present to open first…except this one." She picked up a gift wrapped in shiny silver paper and moved it to rest on the table next to her. "This one," she explained, "is to be open last, for it is a very special gift."

Ellowyn nodded and started to open the remaining gifts. Soon she had accumulated a good deal of presents that suited her well, such as a new bow and quivers full of arrows, and a new book of Elven-lore. When she had finished opening the gifts, Arwen handed her two more packages.

"This one," she said, indicating a small box wrapped in blue paper, "is a special gift from Aragorn and me. This one," she now indicated the package in silver, "is from your father."

Ellowyn looked at her with a bit of surprise, but simply nodded her head. She picked up the small box and unwrapped it. She opened it to discover a beautiful silver charm on a long silver chain. "The chain was my mother's, and the charm was Aragorn's mother's. We decided that you deserved something nice on your birthday," Arwen explained as she plucked the necklace from the box and fastened it around Ellowyn's neck.

Ellowyn, simply speechless to be receiving such a gift from Arwen and Aragorn, did not reply, but simply gave Arwen a tight hug. She then turned her attention to the box in sliver, which Arwen had said was from her Atar. * She opened it and lifted out a cream-colored teddy bear with a gold ribbon around its neck. Ellowyn was astonished. It was the bear that her mother had once told her that Legolas had made for her when Ellowyn was born.

And now it was hers.

*Translations: Ata - Daddy

Atar - Father


	2. Year One: Search and Dispare

"Get up, you disgusting waste of flesh. Up I say!" Legolas blearily focused his eyes as his captor continued to shout at him. A bitter laugh escaped him.

"What would Haldir think of his 'great Prince' if he saw me now?" he thought. He laughed again, the laugh holding the same bitter quality. "Probably how much I am disgracing the kingdom and race that I fight for."

"You dare to laugh at me?" his captor asked. "I heard tell you Wood Elves were stupid creatures, but I did not realize that you were at such a loss for brains."

"Dolle naa lost," Legolas hissed. "I'narr en gothrim glinuva nuin I'nor, 'Ksher. Lle merna aut yassen sen."

"Naa lle lakwenien?" His captor laughed. "Dina, Legolas, son of Thandruil. Amrun'quessir, amin naa. Quel marth yassen nuquernuva lye. Lle naa thaliolle."

"Why you - " Legolas began. His captor whipped out a knife, slammed Legolas to the ground, and pushed the blade against his throat. Out of no where two more Sunrise elves appeared, each holding a bow, an arrow tightly notched in the string.

"You were say?" His captor gave him a ruthless smile. Legolas did not answer. "That is what I thought. Now on your feet, Ruthaer. We have a long way to travel before nightfall."

~*~

_Thwap. Thwack. Thwap. _Sounds such as these echoed through the forest. Branches of the dense trees gave way to create a path for a man and two elves. "Aragorn," one of the elves said, almost breathlessly. "Aragorn, we've been traveling since day break. Night has fallen. Let us rest."

Aragorn turned around and glared at the elf. "Haldir, one of your friends, a brother, is out there alone and possibly hurt, and you want to _rest_? I think not!"

"Amin anta est, Aragorn. Lye est sinome sina undome. Lle estolada sinome or lle auta. Lle lava?"

Aragorn sighed. Haldir was right. They had traveled for three days, beginning at daybreak every morning, stopping only for brief periods. "Amin lava," he allowed.

Haldir nodded and waved a hand behind his back, dismissing the other elf, Astal, to go and collect firewood. "Diola lle," he said. Aragorn just rolled his eyes.

~*~

Legolas was shoved to the ground as his captor picked a spot to stay for the night. The stars glowed brightly against the moonless sky. Legolas searched the sky for one constellation - a secret, special one that only three knew about. "No," he corrected himself, "four know of its presence." 

He searched the sky for what must have been hours, blocking out the sounds of his captor's torments. "You want some food, wood elf? Well, you may have none. HAHAHA…you want me to take the bonds off your hands? Never…you want a blanket so you won't become chilled? Well since you've been so good...Nah, you're still a good for nothing wood elf. HAHAHA!"

Finally he found it. LeL VagoR, the constellation that stayed bright all year round, guiding the three safely through the jungles, rivers, mountains, battles, and anything else that life might throw in their path. It guided them back to their loved ones, almost as if it knew what their destinies were and it had a hand in creating them. For the fourth it shone, letting her know that they were safe and would soon return. It was almost their "guardian angel." 

"It has never failed me before," Legolas thought. "Nor has it failed Aragorn, Haldir, or Sarah. I can only hope that now it will lead me home." He slowly rolled over to lie on his side, and was confronted by a pair of feet. He looked up to see his captor standing there, a whip in hand.

"You looked surprised," his captor commented, watching Legolas's eyes widen at the site of the whip. "Surely you know what being a prisoner means. Do you not realize that you are a captive who is subjected to whatever I feel is necessary?" He laughed as what was about to happen fully dawned upon Legolas. His laughter echoed through the forest, over the sound of a whip meeting skin and cloth. A ripping sound - a crack of the whip - bare skin being hit - and through it all, not one sound. Not one scream, not one whimper - not one sound.

~*~

The fire dimly glowed, casting a small bit of light and shadow upon the objects and people around the little camp area. Haldir and Astal rested comfortably and close to the fire, their cloaks under their heads to serve as pillows. Aragorn, on the other hand, was wide-awake, staring at the stars, luminescent in the sky. They seemed to be taunting him, their glow reminding him of happy faces that leered at him in the dark. "How can they dance so brightly when someone usually so graced as to continually be in their presence is gone…missing…alone?" He shook his head. He knew not the answer to that.

"And what of LeL VagoR? It does not shine tonight. Does this mean that my hope of finding Legolas is futile?" Aragorn was now worried. Did this mean Legolas was not to survive this ordeal?

A slender hand reached over Aragorn's shoulder and traced a pattern in the sky. "There LeL VagoR is," a voice pointed out, echoing in the distance. "It still shines bright."

Aragorn turned his head, startled. There stood a vision of two beautiful elves, on with long blonde hair and the other with long black hair. "Galadriel? Sarah?" he asked.

"Yes Aragorn, 'tis I," Galadriel responded. Her voice had the same echoic quality as before. Sarah knelt down next to Aragorn.

"'Tis I also," Sarah said. "Aragorn, you must not give up. You must find Legolas, and bring him back to Ellowyn. And you, you must bring yourself back to Arwen. They can not live in wonder forever."

"She is right," Galadriel chimed in. "Legolas may not return from this trip." Aragorn opened his mouth to interrupt, his face horrified, but Galadriel stopped him. "I said this trip, and to be technical, I said MAY not. You, however, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gonder, shall return in a fortnight- whether the Prince of Mirkwood is with you or not."

"So you want me to leave my companion - my friend - my _brother_ - out in these woods to fend for himself?" Aragorn asked angrily. How can you be so heartless Galadriel? I thought you would show some compassion for your own race," he spat.

"I am showing compassion," Galadriel hissed, the vision slightly faltering as she took a step forward to confront him.

Sarah stopped Galadriel by beginning to speak. "Aragorn," she said, drawing his attention to her, "Aragorn, do as she says. You may not see the reason behind it, but please, do as she says. If Legolas does not return from this trip, Ellowyn will need someone to comfort her; someone to look after her; someone to be a father figure. Please do this for me; for her; for Arwen."

Aragorn looked into her eyes, seeing her fear. He then nodded. "Good," Galadriel said. "We leave you know, son of Arathorn. But remember this conversation. It will bring strength and comfort to you in days to come." Sarah moved to stand beside her. "Remember."

Dust began to pick up as the vision slowly disappeared, creating a windstorm. When he finally looked up, they were gone.

Aragorn lay down next to the fire, resting his head on his cloak. "Remember…" he murmured, closing his eyes.

~*~ They say that these are not the best of times

But they're the only times I've ever known

And I believe there is a time for meditation

In cathedrals of our own

Now I have seen that sad surrender in my lover's eyes

And I can only stand apart and sympathize

For we are always what our situations hand us

It's either sadness

Or euphoria. ~*~

- Billy Joel, "Summer Highland Falls"

****

Translations: Dolle naa lost - Your head is empty.

I'narr en gothrim glinuva nuin I'nor, 'Ksher - The bones of our foes will gleam under the sun, Evil One.

Lle merna aut yassen sen - You shall go with them.

Naa lle lakwenien - Are you joking?

Dina - Be silent.

Amrun'quessir, amin naa. - I am a Sunrise elf. (Backwards. Written is elvish, if directly translated, "Sunrise elf, I am.")

Quel marth yassen nuquernuva lye. - Good luck with defeating me.

Lle naa thaliolle - You are strengthless.

Ruthaer - Angry One.

Amin anta est - I need to rest.

Lye est sinome sina undome. - We rest here this night.

Lle estolada sinome or lle auta. - You camp here or you leave.

Lle lava - You yield?

Amin lava - I yield.

Diola lle - Thank you.

LeL VagoR - StaR WarrioR

Please bear with me, these are all rough translations - I'm not that skilled in Elvish.


	3. Year One: Nightmares

Arwen sat up in bed as lightening flashed and thunder crackled. Her mind raced confusedly as she tried to remember what had yanked her from her dream so intensely. As a scream rang out through the corridor, something in her brain clicked on a light bulb. "Ellowyn," she breathed.

She shot out of bed and hurriedly lit a candle. Out in the hall, doors opened and closed. Two little figures shuffled into the room. "Arwen?" one asked as she fairly flew past them. "Arwen, what's wrong?"

"Not now!" she called over her shoulder. Another scream sounded from a room about 3/4 of the way down the hall. The candle flickered as Arwen dashed frantically towards the room. She opened the door, set the candle down on a small table, and then knelt beside the bed. "Ellowyn," she called softly. "Ellowyn, it is okay. You are safe. You are safe."

Ellowyn tossed and turned on her bed, covered in a pale sheet of sweat. She wasn't responding to the Common Tongue, Arwen noted, so she switched to Elvish. "Lle naa úer. Lle naa úer."

Ellowyn's eyes flew open, and when she saw Arwen kneeling next to her, she launched herself into Arwen's arms and clung to her as a lifeline. Arwen stood up and then sat herself on the bed and slowly rocked Ellowyn back and forth. "It's okay, shhhhh, it's okay, you are safe, shhhhh." Ellowyn had begun to sob, and now was slowly calming down. Still, she clung to Arwen as if she were loosened, she would die.

Arwen slowly reached behind her and loosened Ellowyn's hands. "NO!" Ellowyn cried, fighting Arwen's hands off so that she could attach her own around Arwen's neck once more.

"No sweetie…No, you need to take your hands off my neck…shhhh, lle naa úer, nothing will hurt you…shhhh…that's it, loosen your hands…that's good…" Arwen placed Ellowyn on the bed, still stroking her hair. Although she was fighting tooth and nail to stay awake, Ellowyn slowly drifted off.

Arwen sigh with relief as Ellowyn's breathing deepened. She tucked the blanket tightly around Ellowyn and then made her way down the hall, back to her room. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see the room dancing with light from the fireplace, and two little figures were drinking tea and having a conversation. They looked up when she entered the room. "Mind telling us what that was all about?" one asked, an amused expression flitting across his face.

Arwen bowed her head, her eyes filling with tears. The nightmares had returned, their guests had been woken, and Aragorn and Legolas still hadn't returned…"I am sorry. It has been a long day for all of us, and your waking was not intentional. Shall I walk you back to your rooms?"

The other figure stood, took Arwen's hands, and led her to a seat by the fire. She was handed a cup of tea, and then the figure, "Not to worry about out waking. You seem troubled. Dearest Arwen," he leaned forward, "it is just Pippin and I. You have our confidence, do not forget that."

"Oh Frodo…" Arwen's tears spilled over and her hands began to shake. Frodo, concerned, took the cup of tea from her hands and placed it on the table beside him. Pippin pulled his chair next to Arwen's and took of her hands. Frodo took the other.

"Go on," Frodo urged. "Just let it all out."

"Oh Frodo," Arwen said again. "It has just been awful. You know that Legolas has disappeared and Aragorn has gone after him. Two weeks ago was Ellowyn's fifth birthday. She wished- oh Frodo, she wished for Legolas and Aragorn to come home! When they didn't return, she began to have nightmares. There has not been a night when she hasn't woken up with one.

"I am scared and worried Frodo. I do not know what to do. I really never had to take care of anyone but myself. And even when I did that, I never had the whole kingdom to watch out for and take care of! That was Elrohir and Elladan's job! And I just…I just don't…I don't know how! I just don't know how…"

Frodo and Pippin let go of her hands, and Arwen covered her face and sobbed. Pippin rubbed her back and Frodo stroked her hair. "Aye, it is alright," Pippin said. "You will learn. All it takes is time."

Arwen looked up, wiping away the tears that still dripped down her face. "You really think so Pippin?" she asked hopefully.

"Aye, I do. I learned not to be so rambunctious, didn't I? I even gained a few brain cells."

"Lost them is more like it," Frodo muttered, accidentally-on-purpose allowing Pippin to hear.

"Excuse me cousin, but did you have something to share with the rest of us?" Pippin retorted, grinning as well. Even Arwen smiled at the two's playful bantering. This was what she missed. Having someone to joke around with. It, she realized, was what she needed the most. Normalcy. And that was what Pippin and Frodo could give her, without a doubt. Their lives were centered on it.

Suddenly, another scream rang out down the hall. Arwen stood up, and so did Pippin and Frodo. "We are coming with you," Frodo said.

"It is time we met Legolas' daughter anyway," Pippin stipulated.

"Ok," Arwen said, smiling briefly. The three hurried down the gall towards Ellowyn's room. When they got there, Ellowyn was awake and curled up in a fetal position on the bed. Upon seeing Arwen, she read her arms out like a small child asking to be picked up. Arwen obliged and held Ellowyn tight as the little child's nightmare extracted itself from her mind. When the child pulled away from Arwen and stood, Arwen wiped away her tears and asked her, "Feeling better?"

Ellowyn nodded and then looked over Arwen's shoulder to where Pippin and Frodo stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Who are they?" she asked quietly.

Pippin stepped forward. "Hullo Ellowyn," he said kneeling. "I am called Pippin, and that shy fellow behind me is called Frodo."

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked back and forth between the two. "Are you the two who went to M-mo-mord-" she stumbled over the foreign word.

"Mordor?" Frodo asked, coming forward to kneel next to Pippin. "Yes, we did, along with several others."

"My Ata?" she asked.

"Aye," Pippin said. "He saved us hobbits quite a few times."

"Most of them were your fault too, Pip." Frodo commented.

Ellowyn giggled at the two as Pippin lightly smacked Frodo on the back of the head. She slowly let go of Arwen's hand and walked towards them. "Silly hobbits."  
"Aye, that we are," Pippin conceded. He looked into her eyes, and then commented, "But if we are such silly hobbits, you should be happy, right? You look so sad, Ellowyn. Your ata would not be happy with us if he thought we made you sad."

"'Twas not you that has made me sad," she said, looking away.

"Then who?" Frodo asked. "Let us help you Little One."

"'Twas my nightmares. They scare me, and that makes me sad."

"Nightmares, eh?" Pippin said. "I have had a few myself. But they have gone away now."

"They have?" Ellowyn asked, looking at his face.

"Aye, they have."

Ellowyn slowly walked to Pippin. He sat cross-legged and she climbed into his lap. Frodo and Arwen listen and watched, amazed as Pippin told Ellowyn of his nightmares. Only Gandalf had been privy to this information before. No one else - not even Merry.

"And do you know what I learned?" Pippin asked her when he had finished.

"What?" she questioned in a small voice.

"I learned that no matter how much this," he tapped her head, "is scaring you," he now tapped her heart, "this will always guide you."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Alright…"

"Now that I have told you my dream, perhaps you could tell me yours."

"Well…"

"'Tis only a thought."

Ellowyn relented. "I guess I shall," she sighed. She settled more comfortably in Pippin's lap. "It is very frightful," she warned.

"They all are at the beginning," he replied. And so she started her tale. She weaved her way through battles and ambushes and things that no little girl should have to be concerned with, much less dream about. The three were horrified that these things haunted this poor little child.

Ellowyn was sobbing as she reached the end. "And only one comes back. Sometimes it is Aragorn and sometimes it is Ata. But it is only one. Never both. Only one. And I don't want that to happen Pippin, I don't."

Pippin hugged Ellowyn but she pushed him away. "No! Not until you promise me that both will come back. Both of them Pippin. Promise me!"

"Oh Ellowyn," he sighed. "I can not promise you that. I would if I could, but I can not."

She rounded on Arwen. "Please Arwen. You can promise me; can you not? Please Arwen. This is Aragorn and my atar. Please!"

Arwen had tears flowing out of her eyes and pouring down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when a sob threatened to escape. She closed her eyes and shook her head to indicate that she could not promise Ellowyn this, no matter how much she wished she could.

"Frodo," Ellowyn begged. "Please Frodo, promise me. Promise me they will both come back. Both of them. Please!"

"I can not do that Ellowyn," he said, his heart breaking as the words left his mouth.

"But why? Why not?" she cried.

"Because we are not sure of the future," he gently explained. "This whole thing is a mystery to us. We do not know what will happen any more then we know what _did_ happen. We are all working towards one goal, Ellowyn - to bring your atar and Aragorn home. And we will do our best - that I can promise. We will do our best."

"I just want my atar back," she said, burying her face in Pippin's shirt. "Is that a lot to ask?"

"No…not at all," Frodo whispered. "Not at all."

Ellowyn eventually calmed down. She was growing tired, as were Arwen, Frodo, and Pippin. The night stretched on, and soon it would be daybreak. "Come now," Arwen said, breaking the silence hanging over the room. "We should all go to bed. We will talk more of this in the morning." She took Ellowyn's hand tucked her into bed. "Sleep well," she said, handing Ellowyn her bear and kissing her softly on the forehead.

As Frodo, Pippin, and Arwen began to leave the room, Ellowyn called out, "Pippin?" He turned and waited. "Will you tell me a story?"

"Aye," he responded. When Arwen looked at him, he nodded in response to her unspoken question. Then he settled down in a chair next to Ellowyn's bed and asked, "What story shall I tell?"

"One about your home," she requested. "You aren't from around here."

"Aye, that is right," Pippin said. "I come from The Shire - Hobbiton to be exact. I have had many adventures there, mostly with Merry. Sam was along for one or two - "

"Who are Sam and Merry?" Ellowyn interrupted.

"Two of the best hobbits I know," Pippin said. "Sam is Frodo's gardener, and Merry is my cousin. Frodo's too, I suppose, if you want to get all technical-like."

"You have had ad-adven-adventures with them?"

"Aye, quite a few. My mama called us mischief-makers. I will never forget the one time she-"

"You know your mama?" Ellowyn interrupted again. "I never got to know mine. Ata said she needed to leave, but that she will come back one day."

"You never knew her?" Pippin asked, incredulous.

"Nay. I remember her a little - one or two instances - but I never really got to spend time with her."

"I am sure you will someday. Now where was I? Oh yes, mischief-makers. And indeed we were. I remember one time…"

That was how daybreak eventually found them. Ellowyn was dozing in her bed and Pippin was dozing in the chair, just simply enjoying each other's company.

~*~ Look, I'll be your confidant

Tell me anything

But please start it off with how you tuck your wings

(Ohh oh ohh)

There's nothing else that I have seen

There's no getting around it

Or in between

You're out of this world

Except you're not green

Look

You don't know what you mean

To me

To me…~*~

- Justin Timberlake, "Nothin' Else"

****

Translations: Ata - Daddy

Atar -Father

Lle naa úer - You are not alone

Reviews:

JediKnightBalthasar - Ahhhh! Thank you so much for reviewing! See, I updated…and I promise, poor Legolas will not come to harm…much. Mwhahahahahaha! Anyway, I know that Galadriel was OOC. I tried and I tried - you wouldn't BELIEVE how many times I rewrote that part - but I couldn't seem to get her in character. I was finally like, "Aww, screw it." Even though she's my character, Ellowyn seemed a little OOC this time too. I'm blaming it on the fact that I think all elves should be advanced beyond their years. LOL.

Thanks for reading everyone! Again, please bare with me - not only am I a slow typer/updater, but my Elvish isn't that good - and neither is my writing!


	4. Sorry: Writer's Block!

Hey ya'll. Sorry to say that I've got a bad case of writer's block, and not a lot of time is leaving me short. I've started another story that seems to have inspiration flowing outta the wazo, so you can read that. But right now this story is officially going -  
  
~*~On Hiatus~*~  
  
Sorry! If you've any ideas, send me an e-mail or leave a review! Here's to hoping that Writer's Block leaves soon -  
  
LeL VagoR 


End file.
